Detective Pooch
|enemies = Redpaw, Chief, Vlad and Vladmir, Ashes, Hard Drive, Professor Whiskers and his men, Skippy, Irish Wolfhounds, Jack Cat, Jackie (formerly), Stinky (formerly), Jumpy, Master Squeak, PJ|likes = Justice, detective work, equality, his friends and family, reading, hockey, helping Matthew, acceptance|dislikes = Injustice, Redpaw, being an orphan, murder, villains, prejudice, the sound of a gunshot|powers = Physical Strength Various fighting skills|weapons = Fists Handgun|fate = Reinstated as Dog Detective and continues to protect Dog City along with his best friends}}Detective Pooch '''(or simply known as '''Pooch) is a protagonist in the Black Lion franchise. During his childhood, his parents were killed by the Barkinstin's oldest son, Redpaw, Pooch and his brother, Elliott were adopted and raised by the head of Dog Detective Agency, Yapper. Years later, Pooch grows up to be a brave and daring detective ready to protect the citizens of Dog City alongside his partner and best friend, Matthew, also known as the Black Lion. Background Pooch was the second-born child to his middle classed family and he was best friends with his older brother. Sometime during his childhood, Pooch's parents were killed by the evil mastermind, Redpaw. With Pooch and Elliott orphaned, they were sent to an orphanage where they were raised and educated by its tender-hearted owner. When both Pooch and Elliott became teenagers, an elderly but strong dog named Yapper adopted Pooch and Elliott and raised them as the next generation of detectives. Elliott wanted to become a famous author and Pooch wanted to be an ace detective like his adoptive father but Yapper didn't Pooch to get hurt, so he assigned Pooch to be a traffic officer. Pooch did work hard but he dreams of making Yapper proud and saving Dog City one day and become the hero. Personality Detective Pooch is highly intelligent and heroic detective whose primary goal is to protect innocent people from Redpaw and other villains' schemes. He wants to protect Dog City and the rest of world from danger, so it can be a safer and better place for his friends, family and other people. Before Pooch became a detective, he was still hard-working, independent and always believed in himself. Pooch is very strong-willed, stubborn, headstrong and hard to persuade or manipulate (by a villain). Even though, Pooch won't stop until he achieves his goal. During his time in school, the academy or even with his adoptive father, Yapper, Pooch never lost his faith and he didn't let all of the anger, sadness and fear change him. He shows feeling for each and every one of his friends. He's otherwise very kind and gentle towards everyone he meets. The poor treatment from Yapper and the Dog Detectives caused Pooch to become extremely cold, rude and have a sharp tongue. When he first met Matthew and Rebecca, he thought they would be an annoyance to him but he was proven wrong when they revealed their sympathetic and helpful nature to the detective. He began to grow a kinder and loving personality than having a cold and rude heart. Pooch's strong will and encouragement came from his older brother, Elliott's books because they talk about not giving and keep working on your life goals until you achieve them and most of all never give up. Thanks to Elliott, he looks up and respects him. There will be some episodes where Elliott spends time with his brother. Pooch's own stubbornness made it hard for him to accept Spencer for who he truly is because in the ''Who Murdered Harvey Flint, ''Pooch owned an arcade until it was destroyed by a virus. After losing the arcade, Pooch grew a hatred of video game characters, believing that they have no kindness or love in their hearts. However, when Spencer and the arcade were going to be wiped out, Pooch wasn't going to let them die. Even though, he saw them as creatures with no kindness or love in their hearts, Pooch still saw them as innocent civilians who need protection. Physical appearance Detective Pooch is a German Shepherd. He’s very muscular and he wears a white dress shirt with a red tie and red suspenders to hold up his black pants. He also wears a black fedora. Sometimes he wears a big grey jacket and he mostly wears a black cardigan. Powers and abilities * '''Dog Physiology: '''Pooch is an anthropomorphic dog. ** '''Animal Smell: '''Pooch also has a strong sense of smell. * '''Genius Intellect: '''Despite Pooch working as a traffic officer and not being acknowledged by his adoptive father, Pooch still studied on how to be a detective and his determation of the murder case got him on the case and during the mission, Pooch was shown to be highly intelligent and focused. ** '''Master Detective: '''Before getting on the murder case of his parents, Pooch still investigated on his own. In fact, Pooch solved the entire case but that wasn't possible if his partners, Matthew and Rebecca helped him * '''Physical Strength: '''Judging from his appearance, Pooch is shown to be very strong and that was due to his training in the academy giving him that large amount of physical strength * '''High Speed: '''Pooch gained a greater amount of speed from his times in the academy as well. * '''Immorality: '''Detective Pooch is one of the Wooten characters to have gained immorality after taking the immorality pill. Appearances Dog Days Pooch came across Matthew and Rebecca when they investigating the murder of Pooch and Elliott's murder on their own. He was about to go to bed but he heard some rustling outside that woke the entire neighborhood up. Pooch grabbed his gun and he went to see what it was and it was Matthew and Rebecca. He wondered what two young teenagers were doing in Dog City at three in the morning and Matthew roughly answered that he and Rebecca are looking for clues on the murder of Mr. and Mrs. Shephred (Pooch's parents). Pooch wondered why some teenagers were investigating a murder without an adult. Matthew roughly referred Pooch as "Water Dog" since Pooch was holding a water gun instead of a real one and said that they're just helping out the Dog Detective Agency. After getting some rats out of the kitchen, Pooch's hat was accidentally knocked on the ground and he had a pink bow on his head which made Matthew laughed and Rebecca think that his parents mistaken Pooch for a female before he was born. Pooch revealed himself as the orphaned dog of the Shepherd parents and the pink bow means that the wearer is an orphan. Matthew and Rebecca apologized for laughing and they felt sympathy for the death of his parents. The next day, Pooch begged, his adoptive father, Yapper to put him on the Shepherd murder case but he refused. Matthew was able to persuade Yapper into giving Pooch until the end of the day to apprehend the murderer. It was hard for Pooch to find the murderer since there weren't any clues, witnesses or leads. Pooch was afraid that he was going to run out of time but Yapper gave Pooch more time due to the party thrown by Buddy Barkinstin (AKA Redpaw). The next day, Redpaw created an evil cat who had pyrokinesis (the ability to control and create fire) named Ashes who started to create havoc around Dog City and kill Pooch. Yapper gotten thousands reports of Ashes causing havoc around Dog City. Pooch was unaware of the cat wreaking havoc until he walked into Yapper's office. Yapper was wondering where Pooch was, last night. He told Yapper, that he was at the party with Matthew and Rebecca instead of being at his post. Disappointed with his son's failure, he firmly ordered Pooch to turn in his badge and gun. Back at Pooch's apartment, he was so sad that he lost his job and failed to make his father proud. Matthew and Rebecca comforted Pooch and gave him hope. After having a talk with Matthew and Rebecca, they made a plan to capture the murderer and have Pooch reinstated. Pooch went to Redpaw's multi-million business corporation to investigate while the couples were going through businessman's history and seeing if there was anything about his villainy. Meanwhile, Pooch got captured by Redpaw and he revealed himself as the murderer who killed his parents. He even then showed Pooch a video of his evil cat minion, causing havoc all around Dog City and he plans to make more evil cats which will help him conquer the world and enslave the human race. To make sure that Pooch would get in his way, he ordered Vlad and Vladmir to kill Pooch by dropping him in the incinerator at the dump. Matthew and Rebecca were about to pick Pooch up from his house but he wasn't there. The couple were able to track Pooch to the outskirts of town with a tracking device which is in Pooch's spy car. They saw Pooch tied to a conveyer belt, heading towards the incinerator. The couple quickly untied Pooch before he reached, the incinerator. With Pooch rescued and knowing that Redpaw is the criminal, he, Matthew and Rebecca decided to catch Redpaw and arrest him. They caught Redpaw and Ashes in the limo and Pooch made an effort to arrest both of them but got into a cat-and-dog fight with Ashes while Matthew and Rebecca attempted to apprehend Redpaw themselves but then got captured by him. He was attempting to plan to use them as ransom especially after learning their wealthy teenagers. Pooch was able to defeat Ashes by pouring a drop of water from his canteen into a hole in his neck that said "Do not add water," which caused him to vanish into thin air. He then used his rocket hat (that Matthew created) to rescue Matthew and Rebecca from Redpaw. Matthew and Rebecca were handcuffed to the passenger seats of his plane. Pooch was on the wing of the plane and he was able to disable to engines of the plane by cutting the wires. With the engines disabled, the plane was about to crash-land but Pooch quickly unlocked the handcuffs and freed Matthew and Rebecca. They then jumped off the plane and landed to safely with the help from a parachute. A grateful Matthew and Rebecca thanked Pooch for saving their lives and saying that he's more than a detective, he's a hero. Redpaw's minions, Vlad and Vladmir carried Redpaw down to safety with their parachutes and landed in Pooch's spy car, only to be trapped inside a cage. The Dog City Police Department came down to Barkinstin Inc. where they were about to arrest Pooch for creating Ashes but thanks to Hunter and Blitz investigating Redpaw's lair, they showed the cops and Yapper, the formula that Redpaw used to create Ashes, exposing his crimes to the Dog City Police Force. An impressed but proud Yapper saluted Pooch and reinstated him as an ace detective with Matthew and Rebecca as his partners. The North Wooten Pooch appears as a supporting character with the rest of the Dog Detectives. He is shown to be concerned about the missing children cases which was then assigned to Theron and Gulo. Later in the film, Pooch was seen flying a plane which was filled with the tools to turn the kids back to normal. After Whiskers' death, Pooch is seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony and he salutes him along with the others. The Fox and the Pooch Pooch appears as a supporting character with the rest of the Dog Detectives. He's one of the dogs who is shown to respect and care for foxes unlike the rest of the dogs in Dog City (until they reform). He was attempting to catch the Bone Caper (currently known as Chief) who's a dangerous criminal who escaped from prison. Pooch is last seen at the Beagles' concert enjoying the music after Chief was arrested and the wall between Fox and Dog City was destroyed making dogs and foxes respect each other more and become good friends. The Black Lion Pooch serves as a major or supporting character in the cartoon series. Category:Article of the week Category:Dogs Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Heroes Category:Wooten characters Category:Males Category:Animated characters Category:Detectives Category:TV Animation characters Category:Siblings Category:Spies Category:Adults Category:Reformed characters Category:European characters Category:Orphans Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:English characters Category:Agents Category:Protagonists Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Police officers Category:Singing characters Category:Martial Artists